


Boundaries

by Huggle



Category: Vienna Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Oskar Rheinhardt, Protective Max Liebermann, Protective Mendel Liebermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: It’s not only a taboo to touch someone else’s daemon, it causes psychological harm to both the daemon and its human.When someone touches Oskar’s, Max has to take care of his friend.
Relationships: Max Liebermann & Oskar Rheinhardt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Boundaries

“Oskar. Oskar!”

Max looks desperately from his stricken friend to the badger lying shuddering on his side a few feet away.

Max’s own daemon, a sleek stoat, is carefully nuzzling him, and Max returns his attention to the inspector.

“Oskar, please. He’s fine. You’re fine. But we must get you up, and inside.”

He can only hope his stoat will be able to nudge the badger indoors; Max isn’t sure he’ll manage to haul Oskar to his feet and then the admittedly short distance to his home.

He’s taller than Oskar, but the police man is solid, and it’s not as if he can return to pick up the other man’s daemon. That’s what got them into this predicament to begin with.

Then he door opens and his father is there.

“Max?”

“We need help,” he says. 

His father is strong enough to help hoist Oskar to his feet and support him indoors. In the end, it’s his father’s daemon, a large bear, that picks up the badger and carries it inside.

It’s almost an hour before the two of them show any sign of coming back to Max. The shock fades, they both warm up, and Max allows himself some small sense of relief when Oskar finally looks at him.

“Max?”

Max leans forward, rests his forehead against his friend’s. “You are both alright,” he says. “That man...Rudy chased him off, him and his daemon. But I had his description sent to the station, and they’ll be on the look out for him.”

Oskar scoffs, and Max can understand his doubt. He was never favoured among his colleagues, and now his loathed enemy has charge there, his situation is even worse.

“Where am I?”

Max’s father comes in, bearing some a tray with sweet tea and a little broth.

“Home,” he says. “Safe, Inspector.”

Oskar glances at Max, who nods at him.

“Both of you,” he promises, and then moves back as Oskar’s daemon presses itself into his side.


End file.
